


It's Really Good To Hear Your Voice

by asexualuke



Series: sterek fics inspired by songs?? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, inspired by a hinder song im so sorry, mentions of movie suicide, yanno moll from inception? that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualuke/pseuds/asexualuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is sitting on the couch with Braeden's head in his lap when he hears his cell ring from the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Really Good To Hear Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> The was written at midnight so it probably sucks I'm so sorry.
> 
> Based off the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Okay most of it is but the last bit isn't really.

Derek is sitting on the couch with Braeden's head in his lap when he hears his cell ring from the kitchen. They had been watching Inception again for what seemed like the five hundredth time since he moved in with her. Secretly, he knows that it's her favourite movie so he never argues when she puts it on, again. She chuckles softly when he gets up, but is quickly diverted by Leonardo DiCaprio's wife leaping from the window of their hotel.

There's no caller ID, he answers the call. 

"Hello?"

"Derek," he sucks in a breath. It's Stiles' voice on the other end. He glances at the clock, it reads 12:30.

"Stiles? Why are you calling me so late? It's after midnight, it's not really a good time," he hears Stiles' muffled sob on the other end. "Why are you crying, is everything okay?" 

There's a broken laugh on the other end, and he hears Braeden shift on the couch. He lowers his voice.

"Stiles, what's wrong?"

"Derek," his voice cracks, "Derek I-" He seems to pause, and takes a deep breath. 

"Derek, I dreamt of you last night. I-It got me thinking of how we used to be, yanno before everything, before Braeden. I-fuck I love you. His heart stops. 

They'd decided after Mexico that it would be best to break up. Both of them dealing with the aftermath of their separate traumas. Neither one of them seemed really broken up about it, and after Liam, the wendigos, Scott, and Kate, he decided to follow Braeden where ever she decided to go. He had needed to get away, and she hadn't forgotten their time shared together. Their relationship developed slowly, and eventually he decided to move into her apartment. Hers was more lived in, there were no ashes flaking off the wall, and filling his lungs. He could breathe again, until now. Stiles hadn't called since the first week he'd moved away. Sure he got the occasional text from Scott or Lydia updating him on stuff in Beacon Hills, but last time anyone said anything about Stiles he was in a committed relationship with a guy named Steve? Stewart? Stan? Something with an 's' and he seemed happy. But something wasn't right and Derek's heart sped up slightly. 

The first few months with Braeden were like putting on clothes fresh out of the dryer. They developed a routine that had him breathing oxygen again, and he'd gone to see a therapist. He still had nightmares but those too slowly faded into once or twice a month. Things were okay, things were better, he felt lighter more free. Until one night there was a commercial that had him turning to look at the figure beside him, only to be disappointed not to see Stiles there. He choked on his food when Braeden ordered there usual pizza toppings, which turned out to be Stiles' favourite and it went downhill from there. Derek started to see him in everything; when he was flipping channels and saw the Dark Knight. When he saw people with light brown eyes never quite like his, not the sunlight hitting whiskey eyes Derek loved so much. He couldn't stop thinking about him, he even dreamt of him. Of the swoop of his nose, the moles on his face like tiny stars, and those cupid bow lips. After the first time he couldn't look at Braeden the same, he still loved her, but he couldn't help but look at her sometimes and wish it wasn't her sitting there. He loved the idea of her, the freedom of her, but he didn't love her not the way she wanted, the way he believed he should.

And Stiles had just told Derek he loved him and he was crying. That meant the same thing was happening to him, it meant neither of them never really moved on. It meant that Derek was going to have to say something to him. Tell him that they should have never broken up, they should've helped each other with the healing process, that he should've stayed. That he loved him, but the words caught in his throat. They suffocated him, making him speechless even as Stiles started to speak again.

"I'm sorry for calling so late, clearly you don't have anything to say to me," it sounded forced. "Goodbye, Derek." 

He swallowed around the lump in his throat and spoke before Stiles could hang up.

"Stiles wait," he almost yelled. There was a pause, the couch creaked in the living room and he lowered his voice. "It's-shit. It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name, I missed it. More than I should actually." 

Silence. He continued, heart tight in his chest.

"And now that you're talking to me, I never want to say goodbye. And I know you have Steve or whoever, and I have Braeden, but your voice is like a godsend." 

A sob. Derek's eyes started to burn and he laughed.

"It's funny you called me tonight, Stiles. God, I've dreamt of you too. But what about him? Isn't this call going to cause something between you?" Derek's mouth felt dry, his tongue huge in his mouth. 

"What about Braeden? I'm sure she's fully aware of what's going on right now." He sounded bitter, but he'd stopped crying. 

"No I don't think she has a clue." He listened again, no sound but her steady heartbeat, and the shouts of Inception. 

"God, Derek I shouldn't have called. We haven't talked in over a year, I called on a whim, on the stupid belief that maybe you'd feel the same way. I just- I saw you everywhere but I saw you nowhere and I distanced myself from Stephan without realizing," he stops rambling, and takes a deep breath, this time he sounds sad. "It's shitty being in love with your ex who lives hundred of miles away and has a steady girlfriend." 

Derek is crying now. Not because he's already screwed up things with Braeden, but because he knows that they both know they can't drop everything because of a phone call. Because he's in love with his ex who lives hundreds of miles away with a boyfriend. 

"Stiles." 

"Derek," he breathes.

"I love you. God, I do. But-"

"I know," Stiles says quietly. "It's okay, Derek. I know." 

He knows it's time to say goodbye. He wipes away his tears and takes a deep breath.

"Goodbye, Stiles."

"Bye, Derek." 

•••••

Three months pass and Stephan breaks up with Stiles after a month and a half of them not seeing each other. He spends two weeks in his apartment watching Netflix and crying. Scott texts him a week later saying that Derek is moving back to Beacon Hills. Stiles doesn't respond he feels kinda numb, he puts on That 70s Show and pretends his heart didn't skip a beat. 

Later that night he hears his phone ring, he doesn't bother looking at the caller ID. It's probably Scott calling to harass him out of his apartment again. 

"Scott I told you the first six times that I'm not in the mood to go out."

"Stiles." Not Scott. 

"Derek? Why are you calling me so late?" He pauses. "This seems vaguely reminiscent to the last time we spoke." 

"Stiles, come outside." 

When he gets outside his phone is still pressed to his ear, neither of them speaking. Derek is standing with the glow of the street lamp illuminated behind him. The man looks like an angel, his own phone still dumbly pressed to his ear. Steps unsteady, he walks over to Derek and lowers his phone. Lifting his other hand, he offhandedly notes that he's trembling, and goes to press it against the other man's cheek but drops it at his side instead. 

They stand there staring at each other for eternity until Stiles feels something wet on his cheek. A tear probably. Before he can wipe it away, Derek reaches out an arm and does it for him. The touch feels surreal and he feels a sob build up in his chest. 

"God, I'm so stupid. I still love you even after that night, and all those months after." His chest hurts as if someone is breaking all his ribs one by one. 

Derek pulls Stiles towards him, and kisses his forehead like he's kissing cracked glass that could shatter any second. The man smiles, it looks kinda sad, but sincere. 

"I never stopped loving you since the day we broke up. I think we forgot for awhile but it's always the fondest memories that return to us the easiest."


End file.
